User talk:Cloudman15
Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Saturn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 01:46, 5 September 2010 Thumbnails = bad Hey bro, I see you're editing the PS1 page, and I'm happy for you, and I'mma letchu finish, but check this out - Wikitext now = Source, but otherwise that's what you should do after adding your image. Just put it in as full, and then follow those directions (unless the page uses a different thumb size). Don't use the thumb option. If you have alreayd added it as a thumb, del the 'thumb' in the image file name in the source text. Now you're thinking with portals! - MFGreth1 15:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *I told you man! I told you about thumbnails dog! - MFGreth1 01:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) MY PSN It's just MFGreth brohaha - MFGreth1 18:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ambassador trading I believe so. IIRC, that's how it works. I haven't done it myself, but I've "heard" people can. Not sure entirely. Report back if it doesn't so I can edit the image! --Dejiko 17:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) My current little Pet Project Ahoy there, Cloudman! You seem to be pretty passionate about ye olde vidyas. I've been want to avoid forcing this on the wiki users (at least until I get a logo/image made that I'm working on), but if possible, I'd like you to contribute to http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Our_2011_Faves . It seems like you'd probably have a good grasp on your choices, so I think you might be a nice contributor to this page. Only if you want to though! --Dejiko 16:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) The new page is... Recommended Game Reviewers and LPlayers right? Seems like a pretty cool idea. Pre-empitive question, though. Would someone like Arino count? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDXGMPbbsfQ --Dejiko 07:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat function I don't know how to add it, but I would if I did. You should ask the BIG BOSS (ahem, Kotep) and get him to work his magic. Or Mozai. Whichever one knows. --Dejiko 20:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you can defend it, go ahead. This is a wiki, man. Although I can't guarantee there may not me backlash to you. >Just asking you since I posted Haze for PS3 here, and it eventually got deleted. That wasn't me, I never even played it. Nor did I delete it to my knowledge. >Just a question for you. Also DMC 2 maybe? I liked that game also. Did not think it was bad. That one might be tough to justify, but you can try. >Also why cant I edit the PS2 page normally? I dunno. I'll check. --Dejiko 02:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you take out the jak and daxter collection? ^ topic. --Dejiko 14:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay. Well whatever. It'll get fixed soon, then. --Dejiko 09:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) About 2k6 Okay dont worry about it. People make mistakes, it was just odd to see that abomination on the wiki.--Deltasama 14:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) About Wii list image... and salty icons! :D Hey, thanks man! I'm always open to suggestions, recomms, and whatnot, and I'll be surely considering adding some anime fightan games. Naruto games? DBZ games? any other series I should try?I tend to disregard them as fighters per se, but that's a personal opinion. Just that. I mean, I play DOA series and some VF, so I'm more "conventional" 3D fightan oriented. I haven't played 2D fighters in a long time, also. Anyway, thanks again for the insight. Keep it up. (Sypha 15:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC)) About the vandals No, the vandal is that non-registered asshole who never signs his shit posts.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 19:05, October 30, 2013 (UTC)